Time Loop
by Miomi
Summary: Kenshin has a fight with a time wizard. He gets sealed in a time loop, and he doesn't know how to get out! How will he spend his time, with no consequences...? KxK BxK


Hello, this is probably going to be a continuation-type thing. For the record, I have a large vocabulary for a 13 year old, so you'll want to know that 'chronological position' means where and when you are.

(Here goes…)

The gang was in another fix. A mage had appeared out of presumably nowhere, and had begun attacking and pillaging the neighboring towns and cities, making Kenshin angry. The bandit always got away with it, though, because his powers were focused on manipulating chronological position.

Battousai, naturally, had seized his opportunity when he saw Kenshin flare with rage. He was now trying to kill the stout little man.

He attacked his magical enemy, spinning to bypass his defenses. The wizard grinned, and put up his hand.

"Do you forget, swordsman, that I have control over time and place?" he sneered. Kenshin's body froze, literally. He was four feet off the ground, in the middle of a jumping slash. The others, sipping tea on the other end of the courtyard, gasped, inhaling quite a bit of liquid.

"Why hasn't he hit him yet? That guy should be six feet under by now!" Sano exclaimed. They had all gotten so used to Kenshin winning his battles in the last year that they, obviously, were relaxed enough to lounge in comfort.

The mage squinted, and began to chant a spell.

"Seal this one in time, oh keepers of the gate, on the command of Nero, your master!"

Symbols lit around the frozen hero, going around clockwise.

Then, leaves began scattering out from around the suspended man. He began moving again, so slowly at first that no one noticed until Kaoru caught a moving glare from the blade.

"Oh, my God! Look, Kenshin's moving!" She pulled Aoshi's sleeve.

"He is trying to shatter the shield around him using his chi," he said, sounding slightly perturbed, which for him was a lot.

The wizard broke out in a sweat, trying to complete the chant before he lost his quarry. The last glowing mark had just barely flickered when Battousai broke through.

Inches away from his target, though, a blue light swallowed him up and sent him careening off to gods-knew-where.

(A/N ok, confused? Nero tried to freeze him in time, but he broke through before the spell was formally completed. Now, anything could happen, but the summary kind of gives it away. By the way time is passing for the story)

Kenshin groaned and sat up. What a nightmare! He had been fighting, and…someone… had put their hand up and…and something about using his chi? …No, he had lost it. Remembering was like holding water in a sieve. He shook his head and walked out to the courtyard of the dojo.

"Let's see," he said to himself, "make breakfast, wash clothes, and then go shopping with…_Miss_ Kaoru." He forced himself to say the 'miss' part, because his man-slayer side, so recently dreaming of a fight, was close to the surface. He hated calling 'his woman' a 'miss'. He had thought of the instructor in a strictly unprofessional way since day one. So far, the diligent rurouni had kept him in check.

Barely.

Kenshin sighed, and fastened up his sleeves to begin cutting vegetables. They were stewing in a pot when Kaoru came in, fresh from a bath. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono, deep blue with a pattern of falling stars dancing across it.

"Oh, Kenshin! Already gotten started?" she asked when she saw his bent form. He stood up, and turned with his patient smile.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," he replied, "and what a pretty kimono this morning! Is shopping that much of an occasion?"

She blushed, and said, "Well, actually, it's to celebrate my birthday coming. Only one week until I'm eighteen!" She quickly went from blushing to giggling, "And I'll bet you anything that Megumi and Misao are planning a surprise party for me! Hey, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" The girl eyed him suspiciously.

"Oro! Me? What would I have to do with something like that?!?" the man waved his hands protectively, backing up.

"You do, don't you? Tell me!" she paused, and continued thoughtfully, "or else I won't know what to wear…Kenshin! You tell me right now!" She got ready to pounce.

The swordsman blinked, "Oro?"

"Huh? What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"This seems familiar, that it does…" he rubbed his chin.

"Hey! Is breakfast ready yet?" two voices called from down the hall.

"Just a moment!" Kenshin called back, thinking, 'This has happened…recently? Miss Kaoru hasn't dressed up for a while, so it had to be before that…but I remember talking about her birthday, how long ago could it have been? Hmmm… No matter, I must finish up' He quickly completed breakfast, and everyone sat down to eat.

"Mmmm, wow, Kenshin, this is good!" Yahiko exclaimed, chewing on a bit of meat.

"Well, it should, because I made it special for Miss Kaoru's birthday coming up..." his eyes widened. He hadn't been told until the meal had been mostly cooked! How was it-

"Yo! Kenshin!" Sano's hand appeared in front of his face, and waved him back to awareness.

"I'm sorry. Are you ready to go, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin turned to Kaoru. She shrugged.

"Yes, let's go," she said, and then added, "I need soy sauce, miso, salt, vinegar…"

"All at one time?!?" the poor man said, leaving the room.

When they returned, the front gate latch had been forced open, and Kenshin dashed inside. There, in front of him, was a squat, sneering mage.

(A/N need I describe the battle again?)

This time, Kenshin was awake quickly.

That damn time wizard! He'd done something to him, something that was turning him completely around. Now, what was it, exactly?

He sat up, and strode into the sunshine. The day before was…hazy.

He had made breakfast and Kaoru had-_Miss_ Kaoru, he corrected the Battousai-Miss Kaoru had talked about her birthday coming, and then they had gone shopping, and then the mage had been there…

And something had happened. He sighed. He needed to make breakfast…

And so it continued for about a week, with Kenshin remembering a little more each loop.

(Did you like it?)

I'm lazy, so I'm not going to describe the next few loops all that much. Anyway, when we go back, he'll remember everything about what happened.

Did you like it? I got the idea off of a show called Stargate SG-1. My mom watches it a lot. There's one episode where a guy wants to see his dead wife again, so he turns on a machine that messes with time, but it doesn't work, and so itloops an area of about 6 hours over and over again. And two guys know it, but can't do anything about it for, like, ever. So they pass their time slowly. And one even kisses this girl he loves, but he's not allowed to love…it has something to do with military rank…anyway I like that episode.

This is definitely going to be a series….so review and give me ideas on how he should pass his time until he figures out how to stop the loops!


End file.
